1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a vehicle console.
2. Background Art
Vehicles have transitioned from being merely transportation to being engrained in all aspects of daily life for many people. Through this transition, how consumers use their vehicles has also changed. For example, vehicles have become mobile offices and lunchrooms for people on the move. In view of these new uses for vehicles, manufacturers continue to add features and increase areas in the vehicles used to store items, hold items, power items, etc.
One storage area that often varies significantly from vehicle to vehicle and has seen great change in recent years is the console positioned between the driver's seat and the passenger's seat. Consoles have dramatically increased in size and functionality, especially in larger vehicles (e.g., mini vans, sport utility vehicles, and trucks). The newest consoles have multiple areas for storage, air ducts for air conditioning and heat, power outlets for computers and phones, multiple container holders for drinks and food, lights, and the like. However, most consoles continue to have a single opening or way to access the interior of the console. This can make accessing the various areas of the console burdensome and reduce the effectiveness of any compartment offered by the console.
Therefore, what is needed is a console that has multiple storage areas and multiple ways in which to access the multiple storage areas.